


Raise a Glass

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champagne, M/M, Surprise Party, Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Harry just wanted a quiet birthday, but Hermione had other plans.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Raise a Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 40th Birthday, Harry!
> 
> My prompt was: bubbly

Harry didn't know what to expect when Hermione told him to meet her at the Three Broomsticks on his birthday. He'd told her he didn't want a party and he didn't want a fuss, but he also knew her. She was going to do what she thought best anyway. 

He hated his fame, still so prevalent in his life after all these years. He hated people fawning over him and acting as if they knew him when they really did not. He just hoped that they were meeting to have a few drinks with their closest friends and his 40th would pass in relative quietness. 

Don't be mistaken, Harry loved his life. He had split amicably from Ginny a few years ago and he adored co-parenting with her more than he would have imagined. He didn't regret the years they'd spent together for a moment. His family had simply expanded and it was all he could ever have dreamed for: a large family, a large support network, big Christmas dinners and boisterous Bonfire Nights. Ginny had Pansy now and Harry… well, Harry had his eye on someone too.

When he arrived at the pub, he was surprised and concerned to find that it was quiet and dim. He had been hoping she wasn't planning a large party, but he hadn't really expected that she was sending him to a dull empty bar for his birthday. Sighing, he tucked his wand into his pocket and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!" The lights flashed on and Harry gasped. Everyone he loved was there. Ginny and Pansy stood to the side with Harry and Ginny's children and Teddy, all beaming, with Ron and Hermione and theirs right beside. All of the Weasley's were there; Harry was shocked to see that even Charlie had made the trip. Hagrid was in the back with Madame Maxime. Headmistress McGonnagall and all of his beloved old teachers were mingled in the crowd with all of his old friends from school and all of his newer friends from the Ministry. 

"Hermione," he said, utterly stupefied, when he made his way over to her. "You planned all of this?"

Laughing, she replied, "We all did, silly. It's your 40th birthday, old man," she teased. "We couldn't let that slip by unnoticed."

Harry laughed back affectionately. "Well, I appreciate it. As long as you've kept the media out, we should be good," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

"Well," she began, a soft gleam in her brown eyes, "there is one journalist here, but I didn't think you'd mind him."

It was at that moment that Harry noticed a bright blond head by the bar. "Draco," he breathed. 

Hermione chuckled. "Go get your man, Harry. You deserve it."

In a daze, he made his way to the bar and stood next to the man. He didn't know why he always felt so nervous around him. He'd been watching Draco Malfoy for months, admiring his scathing and truthful pieces in the Daily Prophet and the way he held his head high and proud, but no longer cocky as he had been in his youth, despite the fact that not everyone in society was fully accepting of him. He'd spoken to Draco a few times, but always seemed to be reduced to a bumbling mess every time he tried. He liked the way his eyes shined with amusement as he stumbled over his words and thought maybe it was worth sounding like an idiot if it allowed him to see the light in those grey eyes. 

"Happy birthday, Potter," Draco smiled as Harry stopped beside him. 

Harry felt his mouth go dry as he looked at him. His pale hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his blue silk shirt making his eyes sparkle brightly. "Thanks, Dr-, erm. Mal-, uh. Thank you," he said.

The corners of Draco's mouth quirked up in amusement. "You're welcome to sit down, Potter. You seem to be stumbling over your words and it wouldn't do to have you falling over on your birthday."

Laughing nervously, Harry took the seat beside Draco and accepted a glass of butterbeer, grateful to have something to do with his mouth other than stutter. Thankfully, though, he did much better once he began to relax. Before he knew it, they were laughing about their rivalry back at Hogwarts, then they were discussing their jobs. They spoke about their families, they teased one another about their respective infamy. It was everything that Harry could have hoped for.

Time went by so quickly with Draco, Harry was shocked to see how late it had gotten. And then Draco was handing him a glass of champagne and Hermione was making a speech, Ron piping in at random moments with funny one liners, but Harry didn't really hear any of it. He was looking at Draco and Draco was looking back at him, his lips looked so tempting, his hair looked so soft. Harry wanted, wanted, wanted. 

And then the speech was over and everyone raised their glasses, "To Harry!"

Taking a sip, Harry immediately choked. "Bubbly," he gasped as he watched Draco laugh at him.

"Indeed," he replied before leaning over and softly, chastely, pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry's glasses slipped down his nose. His lips tingled, from the champagne or the kiss, he wasn't sure. 

He didn't realise that he'd said that out loud until Draco smirked. "Both, I'd think," he said. "But we can try it again to find out."

Wrapping an arm around Draco's narrow waist, he kissed him again, deeper this time, unconcerned about the catcalls of his friends in the background. Drawing away, he leaned his forehead against Draco's. "You're wrong," he said softly. "It's just you."


End file.
